


(sung)jae in the life of day

by seohngjin (cngkyns)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Internet AU, M/M, ft. terry he (aka brian's irl bff lmao), gotta love me some rare pairings, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cngkyns/pseuds/seohngjin
Summary: In which YouTuber JaeSix has a Mystery Boyfriend that everyone's dying to know about, and cover king Park Sungjin rarely uploads videos on YouTube.





	(sung)jae in the life of day

**Author's Note:**

> \+ this was a kind of...experimental??? narrative??? i hope it's not too confusing or anything oomf   
>  \+ tbh i'm at the point where i hate this fic sm but i hope you guys (especially you kak) enjoy ! :D 

Jae scrolls through the comment section on Sungjin's last video from February, titled _Sam Smith- Too Good At Goodbyes (cover) by PSJ,_ and shakes his head in disbelief. The comments had jumped from 156 to 203 since the last time he checked, which was a mere month ago. Sungjin's raspy voice singing high, piercing notes blasts out of his earphones and Jae flinches. Good thing he wasn't wearing them. 

Swivelling on his chair, Jae glances over his shoulder and calls out to his boyfriend. "Sungjin-ah, they're all asking where you've gone." 

Sungjin, lying on his couch and swallowed whole by one of Jae's old hoodies, scratches his head and rolls around. He takes one of Jae's chevron-patterned cushions and tucks it beneath his head. "Let them wonder. I'm too lazy to update." 

"Don't be mean to your subscribers," Jae replies, closing the tab. "You gotta keep in touch with them. Gotta upload on a schedule, entertain your followers, talk to them, and befriend them. That's the YouTube showbiz, baby." He stands up from his office chair and stretches his arms high up in the air, emitting a loud groan. "I'm in need of a stretch. Wanna walk with me?" 

"Sure." 

As they settle onto a bench in the nearby park, a box of chicken sitting between them, Jae presses the button on his camera and aims it toward his face, waiting for the lens to focus on him. He decided to bring out his camera with them today because the sun was fully out and gave off a golden glow to everything beneath it; a light wind caresses their hair and rustles the leaves; a chorus of laughter bursts from somewhere once in a while, lightening the atmosphere; and Sungjin was playing an improvised melody on his guitar. Jae ruffles his bangs a bit and clears his throat, making sure only Sungjin's left arm was shown in the frame, and then asks, "Babe, where are we?" 

His boyfriend mumbles an incoherent "L park," his answer smothered by the strumming of his guitar. 

"Right, ladies and gentlemen," Jae tells the camera, shifting it a bit to his side. His background now captures the trees and the pebble path that winds out from there. "Today, my boyfriend and I are having a date in L park. Why? Because we want to." He stares off camera for a second. "It's a really beautiful day today and we were bored of the indoors for once, so we got some chicken-" he points at the box of chicken beside him- "and my man here brought his guitar for le classic picnic vibes." Jae pauses talking for a moment, listening to his boyfriend hum a little tune, and then nods. "Sometimes going outside is good for you...but only sometimes." 

He sets the camera down on his lap and opens the flap of the box of chicken, releasing the delicious smell from inside. "Both of us haven't eaten anything since morning since we're too lazy to get out of bed, so enjoy this, uh, impromptu and LQ mukbang!" He grins. Smacking his lips, Jae picks up a drumstick and bites off a chunk of it, savouring the umami flavour. "Mmm. This is really good."

"Can I try it?" his boyfriend asks off-camera. 

"Sure." He puts it up to Sungjin's mouth, who was more than eager to chomp off a small amount of chicken. Jae watches him chew it for a few moments, admiring his boyfriend's puffy cheeks with a miniscule smile on his face. "It's good, yeah?" 

"It is." Sungjin swallows his mouthful. "We should buy from them more often." 

"Yeah, we should." To the camera, Jae says, "If y'all want some quality chicken, get some from the chicken stall at L park." He finishes off the drumstick in his hands and drops the remaining bone back in the box. He picks up a chicken thigh next. 

"Can you feed me that, too?" Sungjin asks. "I don't want to dirty my hands." 

Jae rolls his eyes. "Okay, princess. Let me feed you my food while you play a song nobody asked for." 

His boyfriend laughs, a little because of embarrassment, and leans over to munch off another chunk of chicken. "I wanted this to be like an actual picnic, okay. Let me be romantic for once." 

"You're always romantic though." 

Sungjin winks at him as he munches on the meat. Ignoring it in favour of taking his own bite, Jae bobs his head in appreciation for the food in his hands. Fried chicken on a sunny day in the park was doing wondrous things to his soul. 

Once finished with the thigh, Jae takes the camera in his clean hand and licks the oily one. In the background, his boyfriend is back with strumming his guitar, playing familiar chords that he can't pinpoint at the moment. "So some of you have been wondering how, where and when I got a boyfriend, since I'm suddenly uploading these date-vlogs, and most of you guys have been asking why I don't show him on-camera. First of all, he's shy. Like very, very shy, and I don't want to force him to appear in my videos because I'm a sweetheart like that. As for how I got a boyfriend?" He clears his throat. "I actually do have a life outside of YouTube and I meet a bunch of people everyday during my day job. I simply happened to come across this fine young man one day and I just-" Jae shrugs. "I bagged him first." 

Sungjin bursts into an incredulous laugh. 

"When did we start dating? It's been a few months now...wait, a little longer than that?" 

At the prod on his shoulder, Sungjin mumbles, "Seven months, I think." 

"...Yeah, you guys will get to know soon. Along with some other stuff that y'all have been asking me about...which I'll answer in a special video. Maybe a boyfriend special, who knows?" The elder pulls an ugly, teasing smile at the camera. "You see, there's a whole bunch of stuff that happened before this and I owe you guys a bit of an explanation of all of that, which is why I've been putting it off. Plus," Jae scrunches his nose, "maintaining a boyfriend is hard. It takes effort, man."

Beneath the strumming of his guitar, Sungjin huffs, "You don't even do anything. I'm the pillar holding the relationship together. Me." 

"Shhh, they don't have to know it. They will soon enough." Jae places the camera on his lap again and returns to the box of chicken. Handing over a drumstick, he offers his boyfriend, "Do you want another one?" 

_Jae in the Life of Day #42: Picnic date ft. impromptu mukbang_

\---162 comments---

 **duck duck goose:** WHO IS HIS BOYFRIEND ???? I'M DYING TO KNOW 

    **duck duck goose:** istg if it isn't brian kang i'm going to cry 

_View 38 more replies_

    **[Terry He]:**  Brian just wanted me to say no, thank god he isn't Jae's boyfriend.

    **[JaeSix]:** Wdym "thank god?" Everyone wants a fine piece of ass like me.

    **[It's YoungK]:**  not sure if your definition of 'fine' matches mine, hyung

    **[JaeSix]:**  Right, who could forget. You're whipped for Yoon Dowoon

    **[It's YoungK]:** ???? excuse me he's my son

 **JoannaH:** You and your boyfriend are so cute! ♥ 

    **geeeorgia:**  omg ikr??? they're goals     

 **today i smile:** HELLO JAE ITS BEEN 5 MONTHS WHERES PARK SUNGJIN 

    JuiceWorks: yeah isnt he your br0mate or something whered he go

 _View 19 more replies_

    **[JaeSix]:** He's gone, man. 

    **IT HURTS BUT I SMILE:** gone??????????

 **princess lea!!:**  at 5:02 jae hinted at a ""boyfriend special""...when are you dropping it??

    **[JaeSix]:**  When the world is ready B)

 **Hi Hello uwu:** This park looks famiilar...I think I was here yesterday? Might've seen two dudes recording on a bench too, but I can't be sure...

_View 4 more replies_

    **[JaeSix]:**  Shh, let's keep it a secret between us.

Even though it's been about two-and-a-half months since Sungjin moved in, they're both still adjusting to their so-called "roommates" life. In the mornings, Jae's- no, their studio apartment becomes a little noisier than before: Sungjin is usually making breakfast by the time Jae wakes up, steam from the rice cooker filling up the tiny kitchen, two bowls of whatever Sungjin chose to cook that morning ready on their coffee table, along with one or two side dishes. Their shared bedroom, or rather the area that makes up the bedroom, becomes too cluttered with worn clothes and socks and Sungjin's childhood blanket. Sometimes, a playlist of their favourite songs trickles out of Sungjin's mini speakers. It doesn't get any more domestic than that. 

One day, while Sungjin eats his breakfast and waits for his boyfriend to complete his morning routine, Jae steps out of the bathroom in a new set of home clothes and a towel around his neck, yawning big into his palm. "Babe," he says. "I think we need to clean up this house." 

"Hmm?" The younger lifts a spoon of rice into his mouth. 

"I forgot I promised my subscribers an apartment tour," Jae continues, waddling towards the coffee table and plopping himself on the couch. "That was three months ago. Someone commented about it this morning." 

"When you first moved in?" Sungjin's eyebrows dip a little. "Why didn't you film it then?" 

"I was too busy helping you pack, okay. You have a lot of stuff," his boyfriend replies, scooting closer to him until their thighs touch. "I didn't upload much that time, too." 

"Fair enough. When do you want to film it?" 

Jae shrugs. "Whenever we're ready, I guess." He cuts a piece of fried egg on his plate and pushes some rice onto his spoon. 

"Do you want me to hide out while you're filming it?" 

"Nah. They know I have a man already, anyway. I'll just show like, your legs or your shoulder or something. It's fun teasing them," he snickers. 

"They still don't know who I am?" 

"No. Your voice is always muffled whenever you speak, so." 

Sungjin nods, then glances at the guitar rack sitting beside their TV cabinet. "Maybe I should record a new cover too. It's been such a long time." 

"Mm. Six months, to be exact, since you uploaded your Sam Smith cover. Half of my comments are your subscribers asking me where you've gone." 

"Are you upset over that?"

"No, not really. I think it'll be more interesting when we do the big reveal." 

Sungjin smiles to himself. "If you say so." He stands up from the couch, carrying his now-empty plate of fried rice to the kitchen, and dumps them on the sink. When he returns to the couch, he drops an absent-minded kiss on Jae's temple, his eyes focused on the TV before them. 

Jae splutters on half-chewed rice. "Ew." 

In the next few days, they get to work giving the apartment a much-needed spring cleaning. Sungjin finds his moving boxes stored at the back of the in-built wardrobe, arranges the remaining items inside so they have more space for their less-commonly needed items in the apartment. Jae bids a temporary goodbye to his comic books and untouched novels; Sungjin restores his socks collection in one of the boxes; their failed DIY neon light project is stored at the top of the stack. Jae tackles their accumulating dishes each day, decreasing the load until there's none left in the sink, and Sungjin wipes all of their surfaces clean.

However, tugging at the corner of the bedsheets releases a wave of dust into the air. The elder wheezes as he pulls out the vacuum cleaner from the makeshift storage closet beside their entrance door, tears collecting at the corners of his eye. 

"God, no, I think my dust allergy's acting up again," Jae says as he gives his boyfriend the vacuum cleaner. "Can you just- yeah."

"Funny. Thought we dusted it already." Sungjin bends down near the air filter beside the door and turns it on. "Good thing I brought this here." 

"Thanks babe." Jae flops on the couch and, out of impulse, reaches out for his camera sitting on the coffee table. With a press of the button, the camera is on and Jae waits for the lens to focus on his face. 

His boyfriend catches sight of him from the kitchen. "Are you seriously filming-"

"Good day ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to another Jae in the Life of Day!" He greets the camera in a booming voice to overcome the din of the vacuum cleaner. Jae notices the sheen of sweat on his forehead, grimaces, and wipes it away with the back of his hand. "Today you're going to witness Jae cleaning up his apartment because he's been a lazy arse, and also because he promised to do an apartment tour when he first moved in...but it's been three months. Shoutout to Berry Power three nine seven for reminding me." He glances at the notebook lying on the table, filled to the brim with scripts and video ideas and a list of things he's been tagged on by his fellow YouTube friends. "I wrote a whole script on how I was going to make this video, but I didn't feel like following it anymore, so we'll have another impromptu video- a specialty of mine." He twists in his seat to capture his boyfriend's lower body vacuuming the floor between the kitchen and their bed. "There's my man doing the work." 

Sungjin raises a hand as a greeting. 

"It's kind of embarrassing to do an entire apartment tour when the place is a chaos, though, so I'll show a small preview of it." Then Jae pans the camera around the room, films the large, spacious windows with a view of their neighbourhood and the pot of succulents sitting at the sill. He then moves on to their flatscreen TV hiked up above their TV cabinet, covering a portion of the wall, and their guitar rack right beside it. "That's what constitutes the living room, all neat and functional and cutesy like me," Jae narrates. Behind the couch was a decent-sized space for them to place their clothes rack, since their built-in wardrobe couldn't fit their thick winter coats, and a single full-length mirror two feet away from the couch. "That's our fabulous collection of winter coats because, even when we're half-dying from cold, we still gotta be stylin'." When Jae films their mirror, he gives a small wave. 

Turning back to himself, he tells the camera, "So yeah! That's a quick preview of my kingdom, where I'm the king and Sung- I mean, my boyfriend is the queen." 

From the spot in front of the TV that Sungjin is vacuuming, he sends the elder a glare. 

"The king. My boyfriend is the king," Jae corrects himself, then continues, "Tiny as it is, this place cost us a fortune, considering neither of us are millionaires and were born from filthy-rich families. We had to grind hard for this." As the vacuum cleaner turns off and Sungjin removes the plug from the socket, Jae stands up from the couch. "Oop- I gotta take out the trash right now, so be right back in a few. After this I'll show y'all the real kingdom that I call home." He places his camera down on the coffee table and grabs the plastic bags near the door, kicking on a pair of sandals before he leaves their apartment. 

Forgetting the camera was still recording, Sungjin walks past the back of the couch. The camera records a few seconds of his side profile. 

 _Jae in the Life of Day #48: APARTMENT TOUR ft. Spring (summer?) cleaning_  

\---154 comments---

 **JH.One:** that's a decent sized apartment... how much does that cost in Korea? 

 _View 29 more replies_  

     **[JaeSix]:**  Like I said, a fortune. 

 **kleenex tissues:** your apartment is goals omg tiny and neat and adorable!!! 

_View 5 more replies_

    **[JaeSix]:**  Thanks! 

 **June Prune:**  aww your boyfriend is helping you clean out sdlkfj how sweet 

_View 12 more replies_

    **[JaeSix]:**  Well, since we both live in it, we both gotta be responsible. But thanks, I'll tell him that ;)

 **today i smile:** HOL UP EVERYONE HOLD YER HORSES DO YOU SEE THAT 3.42 DO YOU SEE THAT FIGURE???? IS THAT PARK SUNGJIN????

    **IT HURTS BUT I SMILE:** I'M SCREAMING I THOUGH TI WAS TH EONL Y ONE 

_View 58 more replies_

    **[JaeSix]:**  Park Sungjin whomst? That's my boyfriend, fools.

A week after Jae uploaded his 48th vlog, it's Sungjin's time to record. In between his day job as a a magazine editor, Sungjin often flicks through his manuscript book for favourite chord progressions, ideas for self-composed songs and ones he wants to cover, switching from electric guitar to acoustic, sometimes borrowing Jae's beloved ones instead. These days, he fell into a cheerful mood, swayed by the summer sun and the cloudless skies and eating ice cream twice a week. He scrolls through his Spotify playlist, then his collection of songs on Naver music, and browses YouTube for a while. What song should he cover...? 

When asked the question to his boyfriend, Jae replies with a shrug. "What's the song that's stuck in your head nowadays?" 

"That's the thing, I don't know. Nothing in particular?" Sungjin flips from his back onto his tummy, tugging the blanket closer to his body so it wouldn't fall off the bed. From the coffee table, Jae hums. 

"Isn't there a song you've been playing on repeat this week?" his boyfriend says, sipping his glass of iced lemon tea while he watches TV. "It was either Ed Sheeran or Maroon 5. Can't remember which." 

"Maroon 5...?" 

"Uh. You know, that one song Brian covered with me once back in uni." Jae closes his eyes, attempting to recall the name. "Morning? Saturday morning? Weekend morning?" 

The younger's eyes light up. "Oh! You mean Sunday Morning!" 

"Yeah! Yeah, that one. Why don't you give that one a go? It's all I hear from you these days." 

"Sure. I'll try it. " 

The elder stands up and pads over to the bed, where he grabs Atom, Sungjin's acoustic guitar, and leans against the headboard. He tucks one feet beneath Sungjin's arm, making himself comfortable beside the lump of warmth. "Want me to help you arrange?" 

On the day of the recording, as Sungjin loosens his vocal cords by humming riffs, Jae lends a hand in setting up the background for the video. Their couch made a great filming spot because that was where most sunlight hit, giving his boyfriend the perfect lighting, and there was the least clutter surrounding the area; for this occasion, they pushed their winter coats rack near the kitchen, and covered their full-length mirror with a cloth, hiding the reflection of their their setup from the frame. 

Behind the coffee table, Jae adjusts his camera on top of a stack of books, filming his boyfriend at the right height. He also takes extra care to place their microphone at the ideal distance from his boyfriend, where the audio would be crisp and not overbearing. Sungjin looks great; fresh, even, wearing Jae's maroon sweater, the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his hair parted at the side. And- wow, Sungjin may just be warming up his voice, but Jae swoons internally because the husky tone was doing things to him and his legs. He presses the camera button a second early. 

"Babe, your voice is so good," Jae tells his boyfriend. Sungjin glances up from his guitar and sends the elder an adorable, scrunchy eye-smile. 

"Thanks, hyung." He clears his throat, readying himself to sing the first note of the song. 

"And...go!" Jae whispers. When he peers into the camera, he realizes it had started recording a few seconds earlier. 

_Maroon 5- Sunday Morning (cover) by PSJ_

\---119 comments---

 **Singing in the Rain:** notif squad where u at? 

_View 30 more replies_

**모치:**  오빠 오래만이야... 보고싶어서 ㅠㅠ 

 **Aliya M:**  oh my god it's been months but his voice never fails to deliver....marry me

_View 12 more replies_

    **[It's YoungK]:**  same man, it's been years and i'm still amazed at his talent 

    **today i smile:**  Aliya M too bad buddy, seems like he's taken by someone already 

 **Jimmy Jolly Jingles:**  SUNGJIN IS BACK I REPEAT THE COVER KING IS BACK 

 _View 25 more replies_  

 **today i smile:**  am i imagining things or was that.....jaesix.....speaking in 0.02? 

 _View 44 more replies_  

    **IT HURTS BUT I SMILE:**  NO THAT WAS DEFINITELY NOT JUST YOU

On a Friday night, where neither Jae nor Sungjin found themselves busy, they invite Younghyun over for a round of video games and maybe improvised performances with their guitars. Younghyun brings his camera with him, dangling by the strap of his neck, and a handful of pizza coupons he'd collected over the past month. Jae high-fives him when he sees the coupons. 

"Aye, you know how to spoil us," he comments as the youngest out of all of them plops onto the couch. Sungjin glances up from his phone, a grin ready on his face. 

"Oh, Brian-ah," he greets his friend, smacking their hands together. "Long time no see. How's your work going?" 

Younghyun releases an exhale of comfort as he leans back against the velvety cushions. "Do you mean YouTube or the business thing?" 

"The business thing. I don't need to ask about YouTube because I watch it, anyway. You're doing well." 

"Aww, Sungjin-hyung!" He touches his heart in an exaggerated act of affection. "You're so sweet, unlike Jae-hyung over there." 

Jae peers over his shoulder. "You called?" 

"Yeah, the company's doing well," Younghyun continues. "We always manage through difficulties and whatnot, thanks to this competent general manager we got recently. How about you, Sungjin-hyung? The magazine work doing well?" 

"Of course. All's good, everything's stable, I'm fine. I'm grateful that the readership stays loyal to us. If it wasn't for them-" 

"Yah, you bunch of uncles," Jae interrupts them, carrying a tray of coke-filled glasses in his hands. "We didn't gather to talk about boring stuff like work. We're here to have fun; release ourselves; get wild, which means I'm going to beat all of you in Battlefield tonight. Babe, can you take out the PS4?" 

Sungjin rolls his eyes, but he obeys anyway. Meanwhile, Younghyun untangles his camera strap from his neck and sets it down on the table, adjusting it so that the camera could focus on him only. "Jae-hyung, are you still hiding Sungjin as your boyfriend from your fans?" 

"My subscribers? Yeah. They don't know yet." 

"Does it mean I can't film him then?" 

Jae perks up from the coffee table, having not noticed the camera from before. "Oh, you're going to film?" 

"If it's okay with you guys? I need some vlog material at the moment." 

"Yeah, sure, go ahead. Just- make sure you don't film Sungjin's head or his face or anything. Babe, try not to let your face appear in the frame, yeah?" 

"Mm." 

The three friends- or, well, the couple and their best friend- arrange themselves on the couch, Jae and Younghyun taking the first round while Sungjin lays back and watches, sipping his glass of coke. They take turns with the controller, sometimes boyfriend vs boyfriend, other times Younghyun against one of them. In between their rounds, Younghyun picks up the camera and talks to it, occasionally showing Jae or Sungjin's chest or the gameplay on the TV. 

At one point, all of them break from playing the game, their stomachs ready for dinner. Sungjin calls up their local pizza place, ringing off their orders: a large pepperoni pizza, a regular seafood pizza, a plate of garlic bread and Younghyun's favourite honey-glazed chicken wings. They gather around the coffee table once more, the TV switched to a night show that none of them was paying attention to. 

When Younghyun isn't looking, Jae swoops up his camera from the table and zooms in on his face. "Hey there, Brian's fans! How ya doing?" 

Younghyun immediately rises from the couch and thumps on lazy feet towards the elder. "Hyung, what are you doing with that? Give it back." 

"I'm stealing the spotlight. It's my vlog now," Jae says, sticking his tongue out. "He's thirdwheeling right now with me and my man," he shows a snippet of Sungjin's iconic gray hoodie standing beside him, one arm on his waist, "and we're about to get fat on pizza plus chicken wings tonight. This is the life, man." 

_Daily Vlog #39: Gaming with Jae ft. his boyfriend_

\---148 comments---

 **[Terry He]:** Oh...so you chose Jae over me, huh?

    **[It's YoungK]:** bro i swear it's not like that 

 _View 26 more replies_  

    **maddy loves mx:** Rip terry kang 2018 

 **Georgia P.:** Jaehyungparkian! Its been so long awwwh 

 _View 9 more replies_  

    **jjjjun:**  yeah!! their friendship is so cute wow 

 **IT HURTS BUT I SMILE:** istg jae's boyfriend is everywhere....brian, you too? 

_View 15 more replies_

    **[It's YoungK]:** who's brian i only know youngk

 **kleenex tissues:**  UMMMMM that's sungjin's Iconic™ look right there!!! i conclude that he's The park sungjin and you can't tell me otherwise!!!

 _View 24 more replies_  

    **[It's YoungK]:** ummmm who are you talking about 

    **[JaeSix]:**  For the last time, it's not Park Sungjin. That's my boyfriend. 

Sungjin wakes up, one rainy morning on a Tuesday, to a grumbling Jae sipping hot chocolate and nibbling a cinnamon roll in front of their TV. Rain patters against the metal roof atop their windows, splats against the glass, forming a constant yet irregular rhythm of droplets against their building. Their apartment becomes a few degrees cooler when it rains, so Sungjin wraps the blanket tighter around his body and snuggles deeper into the bed. His boyfriend looks up from his phone, glasses slipping up his nose bridge, and squints at Sungjin. 

"Babe," he says, tone bordering on the edge of whiny, "they're so demanding." 

"Hmm?" Sungjin rolls over in the bed, raising his eyebrows. "Who?" 

"My subscribers. They're so...taxing. So...gruelling. They're all asking about you now, like, every single one of them." Jae holds up his phone and shows the screen to his boyfriend, who couldn't make anything out at that distance. 

"I thought they were calmer about my absence since my cover?" 

"No, it's not that, it's..." Jae sighs as he returns to his phone, skimming through all of the replies on his most recent Tweet. "They're collectively asking about my boyfriend, telling me it's time for the boyfriend special, that I've delayed it for too long, and that I'm bad at hiding you, anyway. They're all pointing fingers at you." He switches to Instagram and taps on his latest post, then skips to the comments at the bottom. "See? Even on IG!" 

Sungjin sits himself up on his elbows. "They're up to something, aren't they?" 

"I think we dropped one too many hints. Like, none of them were intentional or anything, but these guys are hella perceptive and they narrowed it down to you." Jae frowns at one of the Twitter replies: a subscriber had sent him blurry screenshots of Sungjin walking past the camera from his apartment vlog, then a screenshot of Sungjin's trademark hoodie from Younghyun's vlog, and then a screenshot of Sungjin in his most recent cover with an arrow pointing to the couch. He groans, holds up his phone again for his boyfriend to see. "Babe, look at this, it's like they're playing detectives or something." 

"I can't see anything." 

"But you get my point, though, right?" The elder turns off his phone and slides it on the table, then throws his arms high up in the air for a satisfying stretch. "I think we have to cut the fun soon." 

Sungjin shrugs. "Fine by me." He couldn't care less about all this secretive boyfriend plot, to be frank- it was simply his boyfriend's amusement that they kept up for months. It was a wonder how he'd endured it, but Jae had his own way of having fun. At least he doesn't have to hide in Jae's videos anymore. With that, Sungjin faces the other side of their apartment and closes his eyes, wanting to return to sleep. 

Jae's arms drop to his sides, jutting out his lips in displeasure. "Wow. You boring old man." 

A week passes by until Jae, at last, begins recording his "boyfriend special" video, with added whining, detailed planning and preparation. They've scrubbed the apartment clean, pushed their winter clothes rack away once more, set up the tripod behind the coffee table and prepared a sheet of music on the couch. Sungjin sits on the left side, face covered by a black facial mask and arms cradling Atom, while Jae squats behind the camera to adjust the settings. The younger yawns into his hand. 

"Wait a sec, Sungjin-ah," Jae mutters, eyebrows furrowed in focus. "Let me just increase the brightness- yeah, good, this is much better. You look like an angel." 

Sungjin frowns in confusion. "Huh?" 

His boyfriend clicks a button, then leaps over the side of the coffee table and lands on the couch, sending one of their cushions flying to the floor. Jae leans into the plushy cushions, kicks up his feet on the table, his long legs almost knocking off his script, and spreads his arms over the couch. He glances at the younger. "You ready?" 

Sungjin shrugs. "Sure." 

Without sparing a second, Jae returns to the camera, claps his hands and booms, "Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to another Jae in the Life of Day! At last, the moment you've all been waiting for has come: the boyfriend special is here!" He grins, eyes crinkling into half-crescents of joy, and applauds himself. The younger chuckles, amused at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. 

"So a lot of you have been getting more and more curious about my boyfriend," Jae starts, glancing at the script on the table, "and many of you have requested- no, more like demanded- that I hurry and do the boyfriend special as I promised two months ago. Well, due to the overwhelming requests and the fact that I can't stand pressure, I've caved in to your wants...your desires...your needs of finding out who my boyfriend actually is!" He gestures at his boyfriend to come closer. "I've prepared a couple of things today, namely a Q&A and a short cover, and of course we can't miss out the guest star of the day. Meet my boyfriend." 

Through the black facial mask, Sungjin nods at the camera and waves at it. 

Jae giggles. "But here's the catch! He's going to wear the mask through the video. You'll hear him sing, talk, answer the questions that y'all are curious about, but you won't be able to see his face. Well, not yet." He winks. "If you thought we were going to reveal that easy, you guys thought wrong. Babe, got any words?" 

Sungjin inches closer to the elder, balancing his guitar on his lap. "We'll be singing my favourite song today." 

"...That's it?" 

He chuckles, motioning a vague shape in the air with his hand. "I mean, if you know a person who likes this song, then you can guess who I am, so I thought it'd...be useful...to know." 

"Oh. Oh, yeah, that makes sense," Jae muses to himself. "And your voice is really distinctive too." To the camera, he says, "You'll see what I mean." 

Half an hour later, both of them are halfway into their Q&A. Jae picked out a grand total of twenty questions from his subscribers for them to plow through. The three pm sunlight hits them full blown in their faces, their air conditioner is turned on high, and Jae is leaning on Sungjin's shoulder, head tucked in the crevice of his neck and his legs dangling off the arm of the couch. 

"-to question fourteen. How did we meet?" he asks his boyfriend, looking up at Sungjin's profile.

"Um...um...We met through Kang Brian- I mean, YoungK, to be honest...I think it was in university when he introduced us in one of our classes, and then we became close ever since...We've been best friends for the longest time, you see." 

"Question fifteen. When did we start dating?" 

"Around...February? I think after my Sam Smith cover." 

"-now question sixteen. Why did we start dating?"

Sungjin flushes, though the face mask covers it up. "I...I don't know. Do you know why we started dating?" 

Jae gives the camera an incredulous look. "Okay, but he asked me out first." 

The younger lets out an embarrassed laugh. "It felt like we were dating already! I thought, well, might as well make it official." 

"Finally, we're at the last question!" Jae removes himself from Sungjin's shoulder and sits upright. "Number twenty. The number one question everyone kept on asking and the main reason we had to film this video. Babe, who _are_ you?" 

Jae stares at his boyfriend. Sungjin stares back. A few seconds pass as they exchange eye contact, a silent message passing between them. 

Then Sungjin takes off his facial mask, leans towards the camera, and gives it his trademark sunshine smile. His lips stretch into a pretty grin and his eyes curve up into twinkling half-moons. "Hello, my name is Park Sungjin and I'm Jaehyung's boyfriend." 

_Jae in the life of Day #56: Boyfriend reveal!_

\---219 comments---

 **today i smile:**  I TOLD YALL. I CALLED IT. I SENSED IT FROM THE BEGINNING OF HISTORY. JAE AND SUNGJIN WERE DATING THIS WHOLE TIME. I KNEW IT. 

 _View 38 more replies_  

    **IT HURTS BUT I SMILE:** YO WE'RE IN THIS TOGEHTER IVE SEEN YOU SINCE THE FIRST DATE VLOG IF YOU LISTEN TO THE BOYFRIEND TALK OFC IT'S PARK SUNGJIN ALL ALONG 

    **today i smile:** IT HURTS BUT I SMILE Y ES EXACTLY AAAAAAAA 

 **kleenex tissues:** I KNEW IT !!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT BUT I KNEW IT !!!!

View 19 more replies 

     **princess lea!!:** i can't believe the two men i wanted to marry the most are dating :(( is it possible to fall in love with a relationship

 **[Terry He]:** Yo Jae I can't believe this video has more views than the music video we made in uni

    **[JaeSix]:**  Nothing we make will have a higher value than that. 

_View 7 more replies_

**Author's Note:**

> hello hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cngkyns) or [tumblr](http://sungjhin.tumblr.com) !    
>  \+ tag yourself i'm user "today i smile"   
>  \+ p.s if anyone wants to see the [screenshot](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17AtPU7PAdG5butEjZAhQ5sDym2IlKVXx/view?usp=sharing) that Started It All


End file.
